This invention relates to steam generators and particularly to steam generators for use in a hand-held wallpaper steamer for use in stripping wallpaper and other coverings secured to a surface by heat and/or moisture softenable adhesives.
Such steamers have been proposed before but they have not been entirely satisfactory. In one particular prior proposal, steam is fed to an open faced steam chamber from a steam generator with steam exits from which steam emerges into the steam chamber. For best results, the flow of steam from each of the steam exits should be the same but it has not been possible to ensure that.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steam generator in which the flow of steam to each steam exit of the generator is about the same.
According to the present invention, a steam generator comprises a water chamber for receiving water to be vaporised, a convoluted connection for transferring vapour from the water chamber to at least one, intermediate distribution area, steam exits from the generator, the steam exits being supplied from the or one of the intermediate distribution areas along transfer paths of substantially equal lengths, and an electric heater for heating the water chamber, the convoluted connection and the transfer paths.
The present invention also envisages a hand-held wallpaper steamer for use in wallpaper stripping comprising a housing with a base portion open at one face thereof to form a steam chamber with a peripheral wall, and in which the housing accommodates an electrically heated steam generator having a water chamber for receiving water to be vaporised, a convoluted connection for transferring vapour from the water chamber to at least one intermediate distribution area, the steam generator having several steam exits supplied from the intermediate distribution area along transfer paths of substantially equal length, steam from the steam exits entering the steam chamber.